Kiseki no Sedai no taisetsu na nakama
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: When a strange girl who hopped from a big tree appeared in front of the Generation of Miracles , they were happy and glad inside without knowing the reasons why . However , she also holds a huge secret of basketball . Just a random AkashiXOC story .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 .

Kise Ryouta sighed as the ball went out of the court , again . "Mattaku .." [mattaku=seriously]

"Ryouta , it's the fourth time you let it out of the court ." Akashi Seijuurou said .

"Warui warui .. ano .. EHHHH ?!" [warui=sorry/my bad]

"What ?"

"Where .. did the ball ... go ?"

They all turned to Kise and looked at him with an annoyed look . Kise laughed .

"I'll get it .." Kise said then went out to search for the ball . He walked towards a big tree nearby .

"Abunai !" a voice warned . [abunai=look out/watch out] It came from above so Kise looked up then ..

"Woaaahhh ?! Nani wo suru !?" he shouted as he saw a girl jumping from the big tree , holding the ball . She landed perfectly in front of Kise . He was shocked , stunned , amazed and was stuck to the ground . [nani wo suru= what are you doing]

"Ahh , gomen ! Did I startle you ?" the girl asked , waving a hand in front of Kise's eyes when he won't budge . She then turned to the basketball court and saw all of the other members widened eyes .

"What ? What's wrong ?" the girl panicked . Kise came back to life . "Iiya .. ano .. it's just that you're ... err .. sort of .. jumped from the big tree ... etto ... are you injured somewhere ?" he asked .

The girl shook her head . "Nope . I'm completely fine . By the way , this is your ball .. right ?" she handed Kise the ball . Kise held out his hand to take it but then the girl stopped .

She was staring at the ball . "Can .. can I .. err , shoot this ball .. err , let me try ." she asked . Kise nodded then walked her to the court .

Every one of them watched her closely . The girl breathed in and focused . Her eyes fixed on the goal . She breathed out then shoot it . Surprisingly , it went in . Perfectly . Eventhough she was standing on the three-pointer line . She smiled to herself and clapped her hands in joy .

"Sugoi na ." Kise commented . [sugoi na=amazing] The girl looked up at Kise . He flinched . "Omae ..." he murmured . [omae=you] The girl stared at him . Kise turned to his friends and his gaze fixed on Akashi Seijuurou .

"A-akashicchi ..." he called . Akashi walked to him . "She ... looked just like you .." Kise continued . Akashi looked at her closely .

"Now that you mention it .." suddenly Aomine appeared from behind and commented . The six of the basketball players surrounded her .

"Ano ... Atashi wa Mizuki Hatsuyuki , yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ !" the girl bowed .

"Kise Ryouta ." Kise smiled and shook hands with Hatsuyuki .

"Kuroko Tetsuya ."

".. Murasakibara Atsushi ."

"Midorima Shintarou ."

"Aomine Daiki ."

" ... Mendokusaina .. Akashi Seijuurou ." [mendokusaina=what a bother (or anything of that sort)]

They don't know why but at that time their hearts were opened and welcomed Hatsuyuki , easily . A bond was formed .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akashi rested under the big tree near the basketball court , where they met Mizuki Hatsuyuki who jumped from this big tree . Due to curiosity , Akashi climbed the tree as high as he can until he felt that it was the highest .

His eyes widened . "This girl ..." He murmured . There , he saw Hatsuyuki , sleeping soundly on the branch of the tree . He tried to move closer but the branch can't support both of them . Hatsuyuki was awaken by the sound of branch cracking .

"Omae ..." she spoke but before she could finish , the branch broke . Akashi fell down while Hatsuyuki managed to hang on another branch .

"Itai !" he winced . [itai=it hurts] Hatsuyuki landed on the ground a few seconds after .

"Daijoubu ?" she asked . [daijoubu (with a [?] mark) = are you okay ? {w/o [?] is just i'm okay or something like that}]

"Daijoubu janaiyo , baka !" Akashi cursed . [daijoubu janaiyo , baka= of course i'm not okay , idiot]

"Oi oi , shitsurei ne ." Hatsuyuki folded her arms across her chest . [shitsurei ne= that's rude] Akashi rubbed his head . Suddenly , Hatsuyuki grabbed his left arm , forcing him to stand up .

"Nanda ?" Akashi asked . [nanda=what]

"Tsuite koi . Your cheek is bleeding ." she answered . [tsuite koi= follow me] Akashi fell silent as he let her dragged him to the infirmary .

"ITAI ! Don't do it too hard !" Akashi shouted .

"Damare yo , this is the fourth time you shouted at my ear . I'm trying to help you !" Hatsuyuki scold him . [damare= shut up]

"Datte , you are doing it too rough . Be more gentle , aren't you a girl ?!" [datte= but/because , in this case it's but]

"Shitsurei ne ! Atashi onna dayo !"

Then there was the sound of curtain being opened . "Are ? Akashicchi ? Mizukicchi ?" a voice said . Hatsuyuki and Akashi turned to look at the person . "Nani wo suru ?" he asked .

"Akashi fell from the tree .." Hatsuyuki teased .

"Ryouta ," Akashi spoke . "Omae , nani wo suru ?" [omae , nani wo suru= you , what're you doing]

Kise messed his own hair . "Sleeping ."

"I'm going back ." Akashi got up after Hatsuyuki done treating his wound . He walked out .

"Kise , you too ." Hatsuyuki said then went out .

Instead of going back to class , Hatsuyuki went to the court . She stood in the middle of the court , holding the ball .

"You can do it , Yuki !" she encouraged herself . She shoot it and it went in . Hatsuyuki then bounced the ball then tried to make a dunk . However , she fell down , wincing .

"Guess it's over ..." she smiled bitterly .

"Doushitano ?" a voice asked . Hatsuyuki turned . [doushitano= why is it]

"Akashi ," she said . "I thought you went back to your class ."

Akashi took the ball , jumped and shoot . "I saw you shoot just now .. It's perfect , unbelievably . For a non-player like you though ." he commented .

"Well .. I've become one already ." she murmured to herself .

"But looking at your style , I guess you are someone from a basketball team ." Akashi looked at her with a serious look on his face .

"Nandayo , what are you talking about ?" she tried to laugh . "Just beacuse I resembled you a bit .. doesn't mean I'm a player ."

"Fuzakeruna , Mizuki Hatsuyuki , Reisou Middle Basketball Ace ," Akashi spoke firmly , making her eyes widened . "Am I right ?" [fuzakeruna=don't mess with me (or something like that)

Hatsuyuki lowered her head . "Stop . Don't talk about that ."

"I'm sorry to say that I researched you a bit ," Akashi sat beside her . "Trying to save a single person , an ace got injured badly and no longer can play basketball . Explain ."

"No . Don't ."

"You played against Teikou Uncrowned Kings . One of them was almost killed if you didn't save him . How nice of you to-"

"STOP !" Hatsuyuki screamed . Akashi fell silent . She looked away . "That's one of the painful memories I don't want to remember ." she continued . Her voice was small and shaking , almost crying .

"... sumanai ." Akashi said . [sumanai = i'm sorry]

"No one knows this . I thought no one would recognize me .. dakara , please don't tell the others , Akashi ." Hatsuyuki said . He nodded .

"If you love basketball that much , be our coach ." Akashi offered .

"Hontou !?" she asked , her eyes were full of hopes . [hontou= really]

"Hontou da ." he answered .

"Yatta !" [yatta= yes (or something like that)]

Akashi , Kise , Aomine , Midorima , Murasakibara and Kuroko gathered at the court . Hatsuyuki was waiting there .

"Kono hito wa oretachi no atarashii kantoku da ." Akashi introduced . [kono hito wa oretachi no atarashii kantoku da= this person is our new coach]

"Sugoi ne , Mizukicchi ! I didn't thought you can play basketball ." Kise exclaimed . [sugoi=awesome]

"We saw you shoot the other day and thought you were just lucky ." Aomine said .

"Maa , don't believe me ? Let's go one-on-one , Kise !" Hatsuyuki handed the ball to Kise . [maa= well]

"Hatsuyuki !" Akashi spoke firmly , making her jerked up straight . "Don't do stupid things ." he said .

"Doushitano , Aka-chin ?" Murasakibara asked . [doushitano=why is it]

"Daijoubu dayo ! Shinpai suruna Akashi !" Hatsuyuki convinced . [daijoubu=i'm okay / shinpai suruna= don't worry]

"Anything happens , don't blame me .. mattaku ." Akashi sighed . [mattaku=seriously]

"I won't ."

Then they started . It went really well and they were all amazed with her . They had no idea she could play this good . Kise attempted a dunk but Hatsuyuki was good enough to stop him . She took the ball and went to her goal and wanted to do the same thing , dunk .

"Hatsuyuki , don't !" Akashi warned . Suddenly she realized what she was doing but she was already in the air . "Shimatta !" she cursed . Surprisingly , the dunk succeeded but she landed pretty hard on the ground , wincing . Then she lied down , holding her left leg , groaning in pain . They all ran to her . [shimatta=shit]

"Oi , Mizukicchi , daijoubu ?!" Kise asked .

"Kise , atashi no katsu dayo !" she smiled . [atashi no katsu dayo= it's my victory]

"Stop talking !" Akashi scold her as he helped her stand . Kuroko took the other arm since he's about the same height as Akashi .

"Nanda , you scold me then helped me ..." She murmured but loud enough for Akashi to hear .

"I owed you , remember ?" Akashi said . Hatsuyuki stared at the plaster on his cheek .

"Hehe , arigatou , Akashi , Tetsu !" she said .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[[Author's note : Before that . I am really sorry for what happened in chapter 1 and 2 . I've put lots of Japanese lines and readers can't understand . So I'm really sorry . From here , I'll try to use full English and if there's even Japanese lines , I'll put a translation note at the side (as requested) . Next , about the story line . Sometimes , it'd be difficult to expand my ideas , so sometimes my story would be plain with no expansion . I'm bad at describing scene , situation and mostly , person . But I'll try to anyway . After that , I beg readers to just give me a comment . If it's harsh comments , I'll take it as a lesson and try to improve my story . If it's good comments , I'll take it as a compliment and keep moving on , trying to make it even more interesting . Oh ! And one more .. I don't know much about basketball so don't get mad if I write the wrong information or something like that . Until here , please enjoy *bows 120 degrees* ]]

"IT HURRRRTTTTTTTSSSSSS !" Hatsuyuki shouted at the top of her lungs . Akashi laughed while Kuroko kept on bandaging her leg .

"Akashi you idiot ! Don't do it too rough !" Hatsuyuki scold him .

"Akashi-kun , please do it gently ." Kuroko said .

Akashi laughed again . "But I'm just repaying your kindness the other day , Hatsuyuki ..."

"This is NOT repaying my kindness ! This is your revenge !"

Suddenly , the door opened and the other members came barging in . Kise , Murasakibara , Aomine and Midorima entered the infirmary .

"Feeling a bit okay now , Mizukicchi ?" Kise asked .

Hatsuyuki gave him a thumb-up . "I'm forever okay !" she convinced . Kise smiled . "You scared me ." he said .

"No . It's my fault , okay ! No need to feel guilty !" Hatsuyuki replied .

"Done ." Akashi and Kuroko said after a while . "Woahh , why , thank you , Akashi , Tetsu !" she thanked them both .

"So , what really happened ?" suddenly Aomine spoke . They all turned to him .

"Daiki ," Akashi spoke . "Silence ."

Aomine looked away . Hatsuyuki smiled bitterly . "Thanks Akashi but I think I'll tell them ."

Akashi looked calm and sat on the bed with everyone else while Hatsuyuki was sitting on the chair . She inhaled .

"First of all , I am Mizuki Hatsuyuki . An ex-basketball player from Reisou Middle School ." she begin . The other except Akashi gasped . "You mean you're the ace-girl of the Reisou !? That famous girl !?" Kise asked . Hatsuyuki nodded .

"Ohh ... but I've never heard any of her stories after their fight with Teikou ..." Aomine wondered aloud .

"Yeah .. I'm one of them ," Hastuyuki answered Kise . "I'm sure you all know Hanamiya ." They all nodded in respond .

"Hanamiya is my childhood friend and adopted brother -"

"Waitt ! That creepy-looking Hanamiya is your brother ?!" Kise interrupted .

"I thought he was just a creep ..." Aomine commented .

Flashback :

After winning the battle against Teikou , Hatsuyuki went to the 4 storeys building's rooftop for some fresh air . There , she saw Hanamiya Makoto , her adopted brother . He was really angry at himself , his face clearly showed it . He was breathing heavily .

"Nii chan ..." Hatsuyuki spoke as she approached him . He turned facing her . "What do you want ?" he asked . She fell silent .

"Laugh all you want . I was defeated by a girl ... Ahahaha ..." he said .

"It's not funny .." she lowered her head . Suddenly , Hanamiya grabbed her collar . Hatsuyuki gasped .

"IT'S FUCKING DAMN FUNNY !" he cried . "I , Teikou Uncrowned King was defeated by my own sister ! Uncrowned King title was enough to humiliate me ! And now I was defeated by my own ..." he sniffed , tears rolled down his cheek . "by my own .. sister !"

Hatsuyuki sobbed , she felt guilty . "Sorry ..." she whispered .

"SORRY AIN'T WORK !" Hanamiya cried again , shaking his sister's body . "From now on ! Don't ever call me your brother ! Not even once ! Stay out of my way ! I don't even want to see your ugle face !" He was completely in rage . Hatsuyuki cried .

"It's just a game !" she screamed . Hanamiya looked at her . "It's just a game ! But ... you denied me as your sister just because of a game ! You take it too seriously ! I hate you Hanamiya Makoto ! I hope I'll never see you again ! Until I die !" she turned to walk away .

"Yuki-!"

"Don't call me with that name !"

"Yuki , hear me out !"

Suddenly , Hanamiya , who was chasing after her , slipped and landed hard on his knees . He winced . Hatsuyuki , who was too sad and scared , thought that he was about to fall from the building , so she quickly turned and pulled his hand . However , when she realised , she was the one who is falling down . Her eyes widened .

"YUKI~~~~!" was the last thing she heard before everything went pitch black .

End of Flashback :

"After I woke up , the doctor told me that I was being too scared that I was hallucinating ," Hatsuyuki said . "Then , he told me that my basketball life has ended . I broke my left arm and both of my legs were fractured . It's incredible that I survived . Our rich coach supported my hospital bill . He even made me go to the therapy . He thanked me for being Reisou's ace for years ." she finished her story .

"T-that's sad ... and horrible .." Kise commented .

"We're sorry ." Kuroko said .

"No .. it's okay . Actually , I really wanted to play basketball . I love basketball . But there's nothing I can do . Coaching you all will be the most I can do after my injuries ." Hatsuyuki said .

"Thank you , Hatsuyuki ." Akashi spoke . They all nodded and thanked her .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hatsuyuki leaned against her bedroom door right after she closed it . She was feeling angry and annoyed at the same time , hearing both of her parents shouting and arguing at each other . She wanted to cry but there's no more tears . She cried many times before . Her parents were always like this . It's been 2 years .

"Why don't you two just divorce and leave me alone !" she cried to herself . Her parents won't hear her . For sure . She sighed .

Landing on her bed , she smiled , closing her eyes . "At least I've got them to cheer me .." she muttered . She then remembered something . When she was in the hospital , her parents never visit her . Not even once . The only one who visit her often was her coach and her basketball members . That didn't last long . For the last 2 months before her discharge from hospital , no one came to visit .

No one . Not even one .

This lonely feeling had already stucked in her heart that she didn't even care about it now . She then got up to have a long , hot shower .

Meanwhile , at a convenience store , Kise was with Aomine , Murasakibara and Kuroko .

"Ahh ! Tetsu-kun ! Everyone !" a girl's voice called . They turned .

"Momoi-san ." Kuroko said , expressionlessly . The pink-haired girl who just entered the store smiled sweetly .

"Satsuki ," Aomine spoke . "What are you doing here ?"

Momoi Satsuki was her name . "Just to get a popsicle !" she answered .

"By the way , everyone ," Kise said , drawing everyone's attention to him . "What class is she in ? She doesn't seem to be in any of our class ."

"Who ?" Momoi asked .

"Mizuki Hatsuyuki ," Aomine answered her question . He turned facing her . "Know her ?"

"Mizuki Hatsuyuki ...? Hmm , let me think for a while ." she said , thinking hard .

"Aominecchi is in the same class with Kurokocchi and me ," Kise murmured to himself . "Then , Akacchi is with Murasakibara and Midorimacchi ..."

"Ahh !" Momoi exclaimed . Everyone turned to her . "She's the girl in my class ! Although she's not there all the time !"

"What .. does she have lack of presence like Kuro-chin too ?" Murasakibara asked . Momoi shook her head lightly .

"The teachers often asked about her , she had gone to counselings countless times before . She's quite a creepy girl ." she explained .

"Creepy ? Seriously ?" Kise tried to hide his smile .

"Why is it ? Why suddenly you ask about her ?" Momoi asked .

"This may scare you , Momoi-san ." Kuroko said . Momoi turned to him .

"She's our coach ." Aomine continued .

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT ?!"

The next day , Momoi went to her class and observed . "No sights of Mizuki- san .." she thought .

"Osu !" a voice said , making everyone jerked up straight and looked at the door , where the person stood .

"Mizuki-san !" Momoi murmured . Hatsuyuki went to her seat . She wiped it roughly before sitting .

"It must've been dirty and a lot of dust is there because she's not always here , right ?" Momoi heard someone whispering . She ignored it then went to her seat . Along the lesson , Momoi didn't pay attention . She kept staring at Hatsuyuki .

Her long bright red hair , pale white skin , a pair of golden-colored eyes . Looking closely , she resembled Akashi a lot . Momoi smiled to herself . During recess , Momoi tried to approach Hatsuyuki .

"Mizuki- san !" she called . Hatsuyuki turned to her . "Wanna go eat together ?" Momoi asked .

"Erm , nope . I don't think so . Thanks anyway ." Hatsuyuki turned down her offer then walked away .

Hatsuyuki climbed the big tree near the basketball court . She rested there , trying to cool off her head .

"I see you're still there ." a voice said . She looked down . Red hair .

"Akashi ," Hatsuyuki greeted . "What are you doing here ?"

"Eating ."

"You're not holding any foods !"

"Sitting ."

Hatsuyuki sighed then ignored him and closed her eyes . Akashi was sitting under the big tree , staring at the green grass . The wind blowed softly . Hatsuyuki was drifted away in her own world . Akashi looked up and saw her sleeping .

"She really likes to sleep on this tree ." he muttered to himself then continued staring . After a while , the bell ringed .

"We got practice this evening ." Akashi said then walked away , knowing that she'd hear it .

That evening , Hatsuyuki waited at the top of the tree , waiting for all of them to gather . But now on the court was just Aomine , Kuroko and Midorima . "Hmm , long time never see Midori-chan ..." she said . Unconsciously , she started calling Midorima , Midori-chan . Like they were close friends . She smiled to herself . "I hope we are friends ."

When everybody had gathered , she climbed down and walked towards the court . However , there was also someone unknown there . A pink-haired girl . "I've seen her .. somewhere .." she thought hard while entering the court .

"You're late , coach ." Kise said , waving his hands to her .

"I'm not late ," Hatsuyuki replied . "I've always been here ."

Kise wondered for a while then nodded . "Yeah , I know ."

"Let's start ," Hatsuyuki turned her head to the door . "I want to test your strength and stamina ."

Everyone focused on her , even Momoi . "Climb the stairs until you're on top of the building , do 50 sit-ups and push-ups on the roof . Run to the library , pick 8 dictionaries , climb downstairs then run around the school field . After that , return the books then run back to here . However , you have to come back together , if any of your teammates fell , or having other problems , help them . This is also about teamwork . Understand ? Any rejection ?" Hatsuyuki explained .

"Yes !" they all replied .

"We've done this countless times before but not running around the school though ," Aomine said . "For this one , I'm all fired up !"

"I'll record your time ." Hatsuyuki told them . "Ready , set ," all the boys were in their position . "GO !" they ran .

Momoi and Hatsuyuki stared at them until they were out of sight . "So ," Hatsuyuki spoke , facing Momoi . "Which one are you ?"

"Ehh ?" she looked a bit confused but introduced herself anyway . "Momoi Satsuki desu . I'm their manager ."

Hatsuyuki held out her hand . "Yoroshiku ." she said . [[In case you don't know what's 'yoroshiku' , it's something like 'nice to meet you' or 'please take care of me' or anything of that sort]] .

Momoi took her hand and grinned . "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu !"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[[**Author's note** ; Before that , I would like to ask you , readers , to help me find an aim in this story . Since Hatsyuki had revealed the past , I don't know what to aim next . So , your suggestion will be considered and appreciated . Another thing is I've already editted chapter 1 and 2 and put the translations there , so do read if you don't understand until now . Thank you *bows 120 degress* ]]

* * *

"_Yuki ! Let's play together !"_

"_But , nii-san , my exams are coming .. so i have to study !"_

"_Ahh , really ? Then let me help you !"_

"_Alright ! Thank you !"_

"...Yuki !"

"Mizuki-san !"

"Oi Hatsuyuki !"

Hatsuyuki opened her eyes . She looked around . "This is ...?" she asked .

"School infirmary ," Akashi spoke . "Let me help you recall what happened , Hatsuyuki . You asked us to run around the school doing some useless things . Then , according to Momoi , you went to the big tree , climbed it and asked Momoi to go away . You fell asleep and I guess you had some nightmares that you fell from the tree . We came back from the useless training then went there to tell you to record the time . But when we arrived , you were unconscious with blood on your head . So we brought you to the infirmary . And what were you thinking ?! Sleeping during training !?"

"Ohh .." Hatsuyuki lowered her head . "Sorry ."

Akashi sighed . "Seriously ... just go home . Training stops here ." he said then walked away . Hatsuyuki watched him go .

"Is he mad ?" she asked .

"Very ." Atsushi said . She turned to them . Momoi smiled to her .

"It's okay , Mizuki-san ! I know you're tired ." she said . Hatsuyuki looked out of the window and touched her bandage on her head .

"Thank you ." she spoke then got up and walked out of the infirmary .

On the way home , Hatsuyuki stopped at a convenience store and bought a Popsicle because it's quite hot . She glanced at her watch .

"Oh .. today's appointment ." she thought then headed to Jikei University School of Medicine Hospital .

When she arrived , she was greeted by a receptionist at the reception . "Good evening , may I help you , miss ?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Hiroshi , now ." Hatsuyuki replied with a smiled .

The receptionist nodded , smiling . "Wait a minute ." she reached for a phone located at her side . She dialed a number .

"Hiroshi sensei , your patient arrived ." she said . [In Japanese , they use 'Sensei' to call 'doctor'] Hatsuyuki looked around . The scent , the surrounding , the color of the walls , the kind nurses .. They didn't change at all . She smiled to herself .

"Being here for 6 months sure made me one of them .." she thought .

"Mizuki-san , please proceed to Room 28 on the 4th floor just beside the emergency stairs ." the receptionist interrupted her thought .

Hatsuyuki turned to her . "Oh ! Thank you very much !" she said then went to the lift . The lift also didn't changed at all .

Hatsuyuki knocked on the door . "Come in !" she entered when she heard the reply . Hiroshi Sensei smiled sweetly at her .

"Okaerinasai , Mizuki-san ." he greeted . [okaerinasai= welcome back]

"Sensei , please . Don't make it look like this is my home .." Hatsuyuki said , sitting in front of him .

Hiroshi Sensei let out a small laugh . "Come on , Mizuki , you're here for 6 months last year . We're all fond of you , you're like one of us . So this is your second home ."

"Yeah , yeah , my second home ... whatever .." she muttered .

Hiroshi Sensei examined a file , probably a file about her . He frowned . "So .. what brings you here , Mizuki ?"

"Am I really-"

"I know what you're going to say ," he stopped her . "I'm don't want to tell you again . But seriously .. no means no !"

Hatsuyuki lowered her head . "I became a coach for a basketball team ."

Hiroshi Sensei suddenly stood and banged his hands on the table . Papers scattered on the floor . Hatsuyuki flinched . "I TOLD YOU NOT TO INVOLVE IN ANY ACTIVITIES THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH BASKETBALL ! YOU'RE INJURED ! UNDERSTAND THAT ALREADY !" he shouted .

"OMAE WA ATASHI NO OTOUSAN JANEZO ! WHO ARE YOU TO SCOLD ME LIKE THAT !?" Hatsuyuki shouted back at him . [omae wa atashi no otousan janezo= you're not my father]

His eyes widened then he sat back and rested his head on his head . "Sumanai .. I-I lose control .. I'm so sorry .." he said . [sumanai=sorry]

"I'm sorry too ..."

"I'm just scared that you'll get injured again ," he looked at her then frowned . "What happened to your head ?"

"You just realized now -_-" Hatsuyuki muttered . "I fell from a tree ." she answered .

"Seriously , Mizuki . Don't do dangerous things like that ."

"I like it though ."

"Yeah , but take care of yourself ."

"I will ." she got up , ready to go home .

"Mizuki ." Hiroshi Sensei called . Hatsuyuki turned to him . "Be careful on your way back . We'll meet again ." he smiled . Hatsuyuki nodded .

"Thanks ." was what she only replied then she walked out of the room .

Thunders boomed and lightning striked as Hatsuyuki arrived home at 7 . After a while , it started to rain cats and dogs . "I can't believe I'm this late ..." she sighed then walked straight to her room , took a short shower and went to the kitchen to make some dinner .

"Looks like otousan and okaasan is not here ... Today's pretty quiet ." she talked to herself as she opened the fridge . [otousan=father/ okaasan= mother] .

"Beer , beer , beer , beer and more beer ... Seriously , mom , you gotta stop drinking this . Eggs , chocolates , coke , apples , tomatoes ..." she examined the inside of the fridge then took an apple . "Well , an apple a day keeps the doctor away !"

She turned on the tv while eating the apple .

"Because of the heavy rain , an accident had occured just now in front of the Jikei University School of Medicine Hospital ." the reporter said .

"Accident , accident ... and more accident .. Seriously , people need to ride a bicycle ." she commented . She wanted to change the channel , but she heard something unexpected .

"... the victim was Mizuki Yurika . She was badly injured and was brought to the Jikei University School of Medicine Hospital which happened to be just in front of the accident area ."

"O-okaasan ..." she murmured . Her eyes widened with shock and fear . The remote control slipped from her hand . After recovered from the shock 2 minutes later , she quickly ran to Jikei University School of Medicine Hospital .

She ran as fast as she could . "How the hell this happened !? Okaasan ! Why didn't you drive carefully !?" she cried , tears trickled down her cheek . Thunders boomed . Suddenly , she slipped then fell down on a puddle of water .

Quickly she got up to continue running but someone called her . "Hatsuyuki ?" a familiar voice called . She turned around and saw Akashi Seijuurou .

"Oh , why him of all people .." she sighed in her mind .

"What are you doing in the rain ?" he asked .

"I'm on my way to the hospital ." she answered then continued running . Akashi ran beside her .

"You should bring an umbrella ."

"I don't have time for that !"

They arrived . Hatsuyuki ran inside with Akashi following her . She went to the receptionist .

"I want to meet—"

"Mizuki !" someone called her . Hatsuyuki turned to Hiroshi Sensei who was walking towards her .

"Sensei !" she cried .

"I know . Follow me ." he said calmly then Hatsuyuki followed him . Before they knew it , Akashi was tagging along , curious of what's happening .

"She was cyring just now ?" Akashi thought . "Oh .. we're in the rain .. No wonder I can't see her cry .."

They entered an ICU ward . Hatsuyuki stared at the person , lying on the bed .

"Mizuki ?" Hiroshi Sensei asked when she didn't move further from the door .

"She's so stupid !" Hatsuyuki muttered .

"Don't say such things about your mother !" Hiroshi Sensei scold her .

"Mother ?" Akashi thought .

"She's so stupid !" she repeated but eventually went to her mother's side . She sat down on the chair .

Hiroshi Sensei took Akashi's arm and went out of the room . "Let's just leave her be ." he told Akashi .

Akashi nodded . Hiroshi stopped his tracks , releasing his hands from Akashi's arm . "Who are you ?"

"Akashi Seijuurou . Hatsuyuki's friend ." he asnwered .

"Akashi Seijuurou ... wait ! You don't mean _that _Akashi !?"

"What that ?"

"You are one of the generation of miracles , right !? Akashi Seijuurou !?"

"Ermm , yeah .. but how do you know ?"

"When Mizuki was injured , she always watched basketball games with me . We watched your games the most . Although she always fell asleep while watching your games .. hahahaha , that's nostalgic !"

Akashi slightly smiled . "So she's something like my fan ..." he chuckled at the thought of it .


	6. Chapter 6

[[**Author's Note** ; This chapter is quite stupid cause I got no ideas but still , thank you for reading for the ones who made it until here ^.^ enjooyy~]]

* * *

Chapter 6

Hatsuyuki opened her eyes . Her back hurts . She looked around and her memories about yesterday flashed in her head .

"Okaasan ." she reached for her mother's hand . Then someone entered the ward . She turned her head .

"Sensei .." she spoke , her mouth dry .

Hiroshi Sensei handed her a tray of food . There were 4 pieces of bread , 2 glasses of milk and a few biscuits .

"Here . You and your mother's breakfast ." he smiled then walked out .

Hatsuyuki ate 2 pieces of bread and drank a glass of milk . She then wake her mother up .

* * *

Akashi leaned against the big tree near the basketball court . He looked up and thought about somehting .

"Akashicchi !" Kise with Aomine , Murasakibara , Midorima and Kuroko walked towards him . He looked at them .

"What happened to Mizukicchi ?" Kise asked as they sat around Akashi under the big tree .

"I heard she got an accident ." Midorima said .

"Really ?!" Kise asked .

"It's not her . It's her mother ," Akashi interrupted . "Her mother got into an accident . And it seems like she won't be here for a few days to keep an eye for her mother ."

"Let's visit her and her mother then ." Kuroko suggested .

"Nice Kurokocchi !" Kise patted his shoulder .

"I was planning on that too ," Murasakibara said . "Let's go Aka-chin ."

Akashi sighed , looking away , probably thinking hard on the decisions . After a while , he nodded . "After school , meet me here under this tree . We'll go together ."

"Should we ask Satsuki too ? She might get angry if we leeave her ." Aomine suggested .

"Bring her ." Akashi replied then walked away .

* * *

She won't eat , she won't wake up , she kept crying all day and it's enough to make Hatsuyuki annoyed and fed-up . Hatsuyuki called her father . After about the 4th time , her father picked up the phone .  
"What do you want ? I'm busy ." a rough voice answered the call .

"Otousan , onegai ! Okaasan is sick in the hospital ! What are you thinking !? Come here and visit her ! She's crying all day ! She wants to meet you badly ! Onegai otousan !" Hatsuyuki begged . [onegai=please]

"I don't have time for that . Besides , I'll be really happy if she die . Tell her that i won't be coming back home after this ."

"Otou—"

"Oh and .. if you like , you could come to my wedding too ... ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa !"

The line was cut off . Hatsuyuki clenched her fist . She glanced at her mother who was still burying herself in the blanket . She wanted to cry but no ! She must be strong !

"Hatsuyuki ." suddenly her mother spoke .

"Yes , mom ?" Hatsuyuki asked , getting closer to her mother .

"I really do love you ."

Hatsuyuki fell silent at the statement . "I know—"

"No you don't know ... i abandoned you all these time . I never showed my love . But now .. after your dad left me , i think that my burden is all gone and i could love you like always ."

Hatsuyuki sniffed . "I think I should leave you to Hiroshi .." her mother continued in a whisper . Hatsuyuki didn't hear that because she was already sobbing loudly , hugging her mother .

"I'm sorry , okaasan ! I hated you , really . But now I'm really sorry !" she wanted to say that but the words just couldn't come out .

* * *

Akashi yawned as he walked with the other 6 . Momoi and Aomine kept arguing and they were running out of ideas on what to buy for Hatsuyuki and her mother .

"We should buy melon !" Momoi suggested . Kuroko merely nodded his head .

"Why ? We should buy her papayas ..."

"No ! Melons are better !"

"Papaya ."

"Noooo ! It's melon !"

"Why not Twisties or something like that ?" suddenly Murasakibara interrupted .

"That's totally out of question .." Aomine muttered .

"How about chocolate ?" Kise asked .

"My lucky item today is banana . So why not banana . Perhaps today will be her lucky day ." Midorima said . And the argue goes again and again for about 7 minutes or so .

"Apple ." Akashi spoke . Everyone turned to him . Accepting his decision , they bought a plastic bag full of apples and headed towards the hospital .

* * *

Hatsuyuki fell asleep on the chair , again . And when she woke up , her back hurts and her body's numb . Hiroshi Sensei then entered the ward .

"Mizuki . You have some visitors ." Hiroshi said . Hatsuyuki blinked .

"Ooiiii~~ Mizukicchi~~!" a familiar voice called then 7 people entered the ward . Her eyes widened with surprise .

"Minna !?" she gasped . [minna=everyone]

"We bought you some apples ." Momoi said , handing her a plastic bag full of apples . Hatsuyuki took it .

"Arigatou .. Demo ... why go all the trouble coming here ? It's not like I'm sick or what ." Hatsuyuki asked .

"We heard your mother got an accident , so we're here to cheer you both !" Murasakibara said . Hatsuyuki smiled .

"Okaasan !" Hatsuyuki turned to her mother , who was now sitting , staring at those 7 people . "Aitsura wa atashi no nakama dayo !" she said happily . [aitsura wa atashi no nakama dayo= they're my friends]

"I'm glad you met good friends ." her mother said . "Please take good care of my child !" she slightly bowed her head . After about an hour laughing and chatting , they decided to leave . Hatsuyuki escorted them to the hospital entrance , waving them goodbye .

* * *

"Nee , Yuuichi ." Yurika (Hatsuyuki's mother) spoke , staring at the white ceiling above her . [nee is like 'hey'] . Hiroshi turned his head . At that time , they were the only ones in the ward . Hatsuyuki had gone to wave her friends goodbye .

"I think I should die ." Yurika continued .

"Don't say that ! If you die , who will take care of your daughter ?"

Yurika smiled bitterly . "I think you know the answer already ..."

"Yurika .. don't be like that . I saw you and her hugging just now . She just forgave you ! Don't tell me you're going to leave her like that !"

"I know what you didn't tell me Hiroshi Yuuichi !" Yurika interrupted . Hiroshi fell silent . "Brain tumor stage 4 isn't it ?" Yurika's eyes got teary .

"I don't want you and Hatsuyuki worry . I'll definitely find a way to cure you ... I will !"

"I appreciate that . But it's getting worse ! I got that accident is also because of my brain right ? My vision blurred , plus it was raining ! I'm placing too much burden on the child's shoulders ."

"Don't say that , I'm sure Hatsuyuki will understand . Tell her . I'll do what I can ."

Yurika nodded . "And when my time comes , please take care of her ."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hatsuyuki walked back to her mother's ward . She was still smiling . She never thought she'd have friends and they're caring too . Suddenly , Hiroshi Sensei stopped her tracks .

"Nani wo , sensei ?" she asked . [nani wo is something like what is it]

"I need to talk to you ." he said and led her to his office . They sat and silence conquered the room for about 2 minutes then Hiroshi broke the silence .

"Do you know how your mother got into that accident ?" Hiroshi asked .

"She was careless ... I guess ." she answered .

"It's because her vision blurred and it was raining ."

Hatsuyuki tilted her head . "Well , I don't know she has bad eyesights ..." she muttered , totally clueless .

"Your mother's disease is brain tumor stage 4 ." Hiroshi blurted out , unable to hold back any longer .

"Wha .. a .. aat ...?" her eyes widened . Hiroshi looked away . Hatsuyuki closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheek . She got up then ran out . Hiroshi reversed his chair and looked out of the window and saw her 7 friends walking . But one of them was looking at him . Hiroshi frowned .

"Akashi Seijuurou , huh ," he smiled bitterly . "I believe in you ." he thought .

The door of the ICU ward was being opened fiercely and Yurika already know what will happen . She will definitely get a scolding from her own daughter and her daughter will run away , telling Yurika that she had hated her .

"You should just let me know !" Hatsuyuki cried . Yurika looked away , avoiding her daughter's eyes . "You should just let me know and I will help you with all my might ! Isn't that the reason why I was born ?! I was born so I could help you in future !" she continued . Yurika fell silent .

"You've been carrying lots of burdens on your shoulders up until now . I don't want that to repeat ." Yurika muttered . Hatsuyuki hugged her .

"Even if dad leave us , even if dad got another woman . I will still be here for you , I will not abandon you . After all , I'm your first snow isn't it ?" Hatsuyuki said , smiling . [If I'm not mistaken , the meaning of Hatsuyuki is first snow .] Yurika cried softly and hugged her back . "I am the first person to destroy , to extinguish your flame of anger , right ? Dad told me that . I am the first person in the whole world who managed to freeze your flame !" she continued . Yurika hugged her tighter .

"I love your dad . I love you . I really do ." Yurika whispered . Hatsuyuki nodded .

* * *

Akashi looked out of the window of his bedroom . "Her mother .. is in danger ... is she not aware of that ?" he thought . Suddenly his phone that has been lying on the bed vibrates .

"Midorima ." Akashi answered the call after he looked at the screen of the phone .

"Akashi . You knew something didn't you ?"

"Her mother ."

"She's sick , right ?"

"Even you knows that ."

"Maybe she knew . Maybe not . I heard that she'll come to school tomorrow ."

"Mm ."

"Don't just 'mm' me . Anyway , bye ." OFF . Akashi put his phone on his study table and landed on his bed , drifting off to sleep .

* * *

Hatsuyuki yawned as she entered the school ground . "Ahh ! My back hurts ..." she sighed .

"Micchan !" she heard a voice from a distant and looked back . Momoi was running towards her , dragging Aomine behind . "Micchan ?" she thought but didn't say anything and smiled . "Ohayou ." she said . "Ohayou !" Momoi answered . Aomine yawned .

"Seriously , Satsuki . Don't just drag me like that ... I'm really sleepy y'know ." he grumbled .

"But you're walking like a tortoise , Dai-chan !" Momoi said . Then they entered class together . Instead of paying attention , Hatsuyuki looked out of the window , thinking about her mother .

That evening , they gathered at the court to practice .

"Mizukicchi , are you sure you won't go to the hospital . We can take care of ourselves y'know ." Kise said as he dribbled with the ball he's holding .

"Daijoubu ! Hiroshi Sensei ga iru kara , he could look after my mother while I'm gone !" Hatsuyuki answered . [daijoubu , hiroshi sensei ga iru kara= it's okay , because hiroshi sensei is there] .

"Okay then ." Kise shrugged then they practiced as usual . Kuroko was late , unexpectedly .

"Tetsu-kun ! It's rare to see you late ! Did anything happened ?" Momoi asked .

"Nothing . I'm sorry for being late ." Kuroko apologised .

"Don't mind . Just catch up on their practice ." Hatsuyuki said . Kuroko nodded then joined them . After about two hours , they ended the pratice and everyone walked home . Hatsuyuki stayed behind though . She cleaned the court alone even though they're supposed to clean it together tomorrow .

"I wonder what's going on in Micchan's mind ." Momoi spoke when they were waiting for the traffic light to turn green for them to cross the road .

"Why would you want to know that ?" Aomine asked .

"Well ... she have to take care of both us and her mother . Isn't that kind of ... hard for her ? If it's Dai-chan then I think nothing will happen , cause Dai-chan is like a tortoise , ehehe !"

"Shut up Satsuki !"

Midorima drifted away in his own thoughts as Murasakibara and Kuroko joined the conversation . Kise had gone to his modeling work right after the practice .

Hatsuyuki took one ball , dribbled with it , run then shoot . It missed . She cursed . She took another ball and shoot . It missed again . She repeated the same thing for about 8 times then threw the last ball onto the floor with frustration . Sitting down on the floor , she thought about her previous days in middle school .

The moment when basketball was everything to her . The times where she doesn't care about anything but basketball . Even though she's a girl , she played along with boys . On Reisou's basketball team , they were all boys and Hatsuyuki was the only girl . At that moment , she loves nothing more than basketball . And just imagine her sorrow when that everything to her was crushed to pieces . Plus with her mother's sickness . All she can do is to keep moving forwards and let past be the past .

Unable to accept the fact that she missed her shot for about 8 times just now , Hatsuyuki got up and tried to shoot . This time , she closed her eyes to focus . Breathe in , breathe out . Shoot ! It went in . She breathed out a sigh of relief .

"I see that you're still not accepting the fact that you're injured and can no longer play basketball ." a voice spoke . Hatsuyuki turned and saw Akashi leaning on the door .

"I thought everyone had gone back ?" she asked .

"How's your mother ?" he asked , ignoring her question and walked towards her .

"Brain tumor stage 4 ... She's fine though ."

Akashi's face looked calm . He knew something was up . He knew that her mother caught an accident is not because of her carelessness . So , knowing that doesn't surprise him .

"What are you gonna do ?" he asked .

"Just keep helping her till her time comes ." Hatsuyuki answered . She knew that nothing could be done . Sooner or later , her mother would die . Hatsuyuki went to pick the balls and kept them in the basket .

"Don't break till then ." he said then walked away .

* * *

[[**Author's Note** ; In case , you're getting bored . Just tell me . I'll think of something . Sorry for the lack of ideas in this story .]]


End file.
